In the related art, a cordless electric connection part and a cordless signal connection part of a cordless liquid heating device have an integrated structure. When one of the cordless electric connection part and the cordless signal connection part goes wrong, the whole structure is required to be replaced, which is not conducive to maintenance of the cordless liquid heating device, and results in high maintenance cost.